Hitherto, a conductor fixing jig and a welding apparatus including this jig have been proposed in, for example, JP-A-9-29445 as applications of techniques for welding conductors, which are arranged like a lattice, to one another at intersection points thereof.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, this conductor fixing jig and the welding apparatus including this jig are constructed so that accommodating grooves 53 for positioning and holding conductors 52 on the top surface side of a body 51 of a fixing jig 50 are formed in a lattice-like form, and that through holes 55, into which a pair of chips 54 of a resistance welder or an ultrasonic welder are inserted, are formed at intersection points of the accommodating grooves 53. The conductors 52 are welded to one another while the conductors 52 are press-contacted with one another by being positioned and held in the accommodating grooves 53 by inserting the chips 54 into each of the through holes 55 from both above and below, respectively, during a state in which the conductors 52 are positioned and held in the accommodating grooves 53.
However, the conventional conductor fixing jig and the welding apparatus including this fixing jig described in JP-A-9-29445 have encountered the problems that the fixing jig 50 has no means for mounting the jig 50 on a vehicle and thus should be mounted thereon by using adhesive tape separately prepared, and that an operation of mounting the jig 50 thereon takes time and effort.